


私語

by malu0906



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu0906/pseuds/malu0906
Summary: May there be a worldin which they would never have to break their words and hearts,in which they could grow old together till the end from the start.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	私語

**Author's Note:**

> *尼爾右  
> *BGM: Conversations in the Dark - John Legend

> _I'll be there when you get lonely_
> 
> _Keep the secrets that you told me_
> 
> _And your love is all you owe me_
> 
> _And I won't break your heart_

那是再平凡不過的一個早晨。

尼爾睜開雙眼，試圖在微弱的光線中看清身邊的人。晨光穿過紗簾後輕柔地落在男人側臉，尼爾看見男人眼尾的一點細紋、看見男人頭髮裡參雜的幾根銀絲、看見男人假裝自己還沒醒來但睫毛輕顫。他不戳破，只是湊進男人懷裡然後帶著笑意吻上對方的嘴角，看著男人也帶著笑意回吻他然後睜開雙眼，試圖在漸亮的天光中看清懷裡的人。男人看見愛人眼裡始終如一的清澈、看見愛人凌亂著髮絲枕在自己臂上、看見愛人的目光在自己臉上逡巡凝視。

一如他們有過的每一個平凡的早晨。

「早安，親愛的。」尼爾在結束這個輕柔而綿長的吻後貼著男人的雙唇說道。男人看著他眼裡盈滿笑意，但眼角依稀有些泛紅，於是將他摟得離自己更近一些，然後隔著碎髮在他額頭上落下一吻。

「早安，尼爾。怎麼了？」

尼爾在男人的臂彎裡蹭了蹭自己蓬鬆的金髮，他知道再細微的情緒也逃不過男人的眼睛。男人總是能在他自認為藏得很好的臉上找出端倪，也總是能在情緒蔓延前安撫尼爾。就像現在，尼爾感受到男人寬大溫暖的手掌在自己光裸的背上摩娑著，緩慢、沉穩、安定，醒過來前的那點煩亂就這麼沉澱下來。

「我做了一個夢，夢見你。」尼爾一邊說著一邊將手放上男人的側臉，用拇指拂過男人的眼角、鼻樑、嘴唇，然後感受男人側頭在他掌心落下的親吻。鬍子蹭過的觸感有些癢，但尼爾很喜歡。

「我夢到你是中情局探員，在執行任務期間認識我……別笑，一定是你昨晚拉著我看諜報片害的。你在裡面為了任務向我解釋了一個我從沒有聽過的物理學理論，但我卻感覺那些理論都莫名的熟悉，然後為了讓你不要小瞧我，我就對你說我有物理碩士學位，你講的那些我早就懂了。」

男人聽到這裡再也憋不住笑了出來，胸腔傳來的震動讓尼爾也忍不住想跟著笑。

「就像我們第一次見面你說你是物理學碩士那樣？」

「就像我們第一次見面我說我是物理學碩士那樣。」

想起兩人初遇時尼爾青澀中帶點倔強，但又努力裝作游刃有餘的模樣，男人忍不住再次親了親尼爾，然後問他夢裡還發生了什麼。

「我們為了任務去了很多地方，大多是我們曾經一起旅行過的那些景點。龐貝、阿瑪菲、塔林、孟買……可能因為這些地點的記憶都是真的，這些夢顯得……非常真實，至少我在夢裡相信裡面發生的事情都是真的。」

尼爾低聲對男人描述著，回想起夢境某些過於真實的壓抑讓他再次開始感到焦燥。他牽過男人摟著他的手，引導男人探入自己前一晚情事後仍然有些濕軟的洞口。男人知道一場舒服的性愛能夠更好的幫尼爾擺脫情緒，於是配合的用手指在戀人體內按壓開拓。他的動作讓尼爾開始分心，尼爾半闔著眼，聲音變得有些黏呼，像呻吟，又像是夢中囈語。

「很多細節我其實記不清了，但有些場景又歷歷在目。我們一起生活了一陣子，會在沒有任務的時候去不同地方約會……街口那家你很喜歡的漢堡店…我們第一次見面的撞球酒吧…傍晚散步時常去的那家舊書店……嗯…」

男人熟知尼爾的每一處敏感點，不需要多久便讓快感在尼爾體內升起。他起身準備覆在尼爾身上進入他時，尼爾卻推開他自己坐起，扶著他的肩膀跨坐在他大腿上。

「我想自己來，這樣能讓我……能讓我更確定這裡才是現實。」尼爾一邊說著一邊慢慢將男人半勃的陰莖吞入自己體內，然後在徹底坐下後摟著男人的脖頸開始前後擺動自己的腰，感受男人在他體內變得更加硬挺。

男人仰頭看著尼爾在早晨溫柔的光線下晃動身軀，美好得不真實。他的手掌配合著尼爾的動作在他臀部揉捏，還在尼爾的腰側、背脊、肩胛來回撫摸，試圖記住尼爾的肌肉隨著擺動而產生的繃緊與舒張。他不斷親吻尼爾的鎖骨與頸側，在上面留下曖昧的咬痕與青紫，然後聽見尼爾將臉埋在他的頸窩、用潮濕又微微沙啞的嗓音繼續訴說他的夢。

「……我其實分不太清楚夢究竟是從哪裡開始的，那些場景都像一閃而過，卻又像發生過無數次一樣……同樣的晚餐、同樣的任務、同樣的電影，然後我會在同樣的地方失去你、在同樣的地方遇見你、又在同樣的地方與你道別。」

男人察覺尼爾開始顫抖，不確定是因為回憶夢境而感到悲傷還是因為快感累積所致。尼爾體內濕熱的甬道隨著大腿漸漸乏力但又努力強撐而來回收縮，男人改為主動進攻，用手環住尼爾的腰然後一下下向上頂弄。尼爾幾乎是瞬間就癱軟在他懷裡，騎乘體位讓男人的陰莖輕易抵住腸道深處來回摩擦，連綿的快感使尼爾一時間說不出話，只能隨著男人的律動發出軟膩的呻吟，用指甲在男人精實的後背留下一道道紅痕。

「…裡面的一切都像是循環，一切都是重演又重演……」鄰近高潮時尼爾斷斷續續地呢喃。男人知道尼爾快要到達頂點，他的體內已經軟爛的不行，不停抽搐著絞緊他的陰莖，於是他開始加快頻率與力道。

尼爾終於在男人一次用力的撞擊時抵著男人的腹部射了出來。高潮的瞬間他的背部下意識向後弓起，偏移的重心讓他們放鬆的同時一起朝尼爾身後的床面倒去。前一天兩人折騰到大半夜才睡下，現在又在沒有完全清醒的狀態下做了一次，使得尼爾幾乎馬上要再次昏睡過去。

「雖然一切都是重演……」

尼爾強撐著殘存的最後一點意識，在男人親吻他時低聲說完關於夢境的最後一句話，然後沉沉睡去。

「每一次愛上你，每一次失去你又失去自己，我都不曾後悔。」

-

尼爾再次睜開雙眼時男人正坐在他身旁靠著床頭看書。

他試圖從男人的外表與動作上分辨這到底是一個夢境還是現實。他看見男人骨節分明的手指捏著頁角翻了一面、看見男人注意到他的視線而看向他、看見男人發現他剛睡醒微微發愣的樣子而笑了起來。

「午安，尼爾。怎麼了？」

「沒什麼……我就是，突然有點分不出這是夢境還是現實。我會不會哪天醒過來發現我們根本沒有在一起，這一切都是假的？」

男人看著比平常呆愣許多的尼爾覺得有些可愛，又有些心疼。到底什麼樣的夢境讓他一向自信滿滿的尼爾變得懷疑起人生來了？

男人將尼爾從被窩裡撈出來摟進懷裡，在他頭頂落下一個個親吻，然後看著尼爾的雙眼開口。

「不論這裡是現實還是夢境，你只要記得，我總會找到你，然後傾盡所有愛你，而我相信你也是如此。」

那麼就無關乎現實與否了，重要的只有我愛你，而你也愛我。

**Author's Note:**

> *「在時間即圓的世界裡，每一次握手、每一個吻、每一次生產、每一個字，都將一絲不移的重演又重演。」──《愛因斯坦的夢》艾倫‧萊特曼  
> *可能是電影劇情下尼爾做了夢，可能是全面啟動au，但我更傾向這是一個他們得以白頭偕老的平行世界。  
> *Summary的詩我亂寫的，並不會寫詩更不會寫英文詩，只是想要呼應一下歌詞。


End file.
